


Let alone real ones....

by Natalia_lives



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: Yvone just became the head of Torchwood - a little chat between her and Captain Jack





	Let alone real ones....

“This could have been your great chance, you know.” Yvonne said to the man in the door.

Jack turned back. “What?” He flashed one of his charming smiles.

“Becoming the head of Torchwood One.” She stood up and slowly stepped closer. She used the classic ‘power’ body language. But Jack waited patiently. “Actually you’re as old as the Institute itself.” Continued Yvonne standing right in front of him. “So, why not making the big step.” Jack slowly looked into her eyes. “Why Yvonne, not everyone is a little busy bee.” His voice had a dangerous undertone. He knew about her little schemes. She kept smiling; after all she was his boss as well. “Beside which, I hate official meetings.” Jack flashed a toothy grin. “Yes, so I know, regular things don’t suit you.” She gave a look to his RAF coat. “So yeah, maybe you are better in Cardiff. Odd little place.” Jack had enough of this talk. “Good night Yvonne.” And stepped again to the door. But just before leaving the room he turned back. “Maybe an odd little place, but if you dare to do anything to us...” He left the warning hang in the air and left.

Yvonne drew her eyebrows together and stared at the door. Then tilted her chin up and went back to the desk. She didn’t like threat. Let alone real ones....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> To be honest I don't even remember when I wrote this - just found it among other short things...anyway, here it is :D


End file.
